


Summative and Formative Assessment

by VioletPaget



Series: Teacher Ficlits [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletPaget/pseuds/VioletPaget
Summary: For all you teachers out there...
Series: Teacher Ficlits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992445
Kudos: 2





	Summative and Formative Assessment

**Author's Note:**

> For all you teachers out there...

“He’s dead, Jim”  
“Well Bones, that’s your summative assessment. Did you do formative assessments?”  
“He was alive and well, just two seconds ago. There were no abnormalities form his last physical that would explain his death. He died from phaser fire, Jim.”


End file.
